


[Podfic] Love and Other Hazardous Materials

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [4]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Q is the nerdiest of nerds, married to their work, you me and espionage makes three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of luchia's Love and Other Hazardous Materials</p><p>"This is just getting ridiculous," M says when he finds Q trying to put motorized circular saw blades into a briefcase.</p><p>(Or, Q and James Bond love their jobs so very, very much.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Love and Other Hazardous Materials

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and Other Hazardous Materials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572394) by [luchia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/pseuds/luchia). 
  * Inspired by [Book Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721567) by [milky_haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky_haven/pseuds/milky_haven). 



****

**Fic:**  [Love and Other Hazardous Materials](572394#main)

 **Fandom:**  James Bond, Skyfall (2012)

 **Pairings:** James Bond/Q

 **Characters:**  James Bond, Q, M

 **Author:**  luchia

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  G

 **Summary:** "This is just getting ridiculous," M says when he finds Q trying to put motorized circular saw blades into a briefcase.

(Or, Q and James Bond love their jobs so very, very much.)

 **Length:**  00:22:40

 **Cover Art:**  [milky_haven](721567)

 **Music:**  None

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tc76ofbmnsecjys/Love_and_Other_Hazardous_Materials.mp3)


End file.
